Rosario Vampire: Fresh Meat
by Mitzia
Summary: Mortelle is a grim reaper at Yokai Academy where she meets the panda monster, Penny. Her life suddenly changes when they're attacked by all kinds of students and make the unlikeliest of friends. My first story with all OC's so don't like OC's, don't read. T rating for violence and language just in case.
1. Yokai's New Monsters

The bus ride really sucked. There were too many bumps and not enough scenery. A grim reaper like me loves dead trees and the red sea, but seeing that for miles is pretty boring. I still can't believe I have to go to this Yokai Academy. My grades were always the best, so I don't need to go to high school, but my parents thought I should stop being a loner and make friends. My parents just don't understand grim reapers don't make friends. The bus entered a tunnel and it became pitch black. I saw a bright white light in the front of the bus and then the boring scenery reappeared. I sighed and looked out the window again. There was a cliff with a tall castle-like building far away from where I was. "This is your stop," the bus driver said. He slowed down and opened the door. It's about time. I walked out the bus with my black backpack and smelled the strangely pure air. The bus driver walked out behind me, putting a cigarette in his mouth. "So you're going to Yokai?" he asks. I raise my left eyebrow since my hair covers my right. Is this guy an idiot? Why else would I be here if I wasn't? "Yes. Thank you for the ride," I simply reply and head up the path. "Good luck, reaper," he says, but I ignore him and continue walking.

The walk seemed longer than the bus ride. At least the scenery was better. There was a forest with a small cemetery and pumpkin patches. Vines covered all of the bark on trees and everything would seem creepy if I were human. I came to a fork in the road and to the right path. I saw the academy up on that side. While I walked, I heard something behind me. I turn around and then something hit me hard, sending me flying to the ground.

"Ow!" I screamed. I sat up and a girl who looked around my age was next to me. She had long brown hair that was a mess and a panda hat on her head. Her shirt was yellow and she wore very short blue shorts. There was a black and white bike next to me. That's most likely what hit me. If it was only her who hit me, I would have easily killed her before she could touch me. "I-I'm so sorry!" she said. The girl tried to get up, but fell again. I stood up and held out my hand to her. "Are you okay?" I asked. Her eyes closed for a while and she stood up no problem. "Do you pity me?" she asked coldly. I stepped back. "Why would I?" I said. Her eyes close again. "I'm sorry about that! I can't control it. My name is Penny. I'm a panda monster," she said bowing in front of me. "Um, I'm Mortelle. I'm a grim reaper," I say. There was silence as Penny took her bike off the ground and wiped dirt off of her clothes. "Um, are you going to Yokai?" I ask. Of course she is. She just said she was a monster. "Yes. Are you?" Penny asked sweetly. "Yes." Yes of course. This girl must be an idiot. "That's great! Let's go together!" she said as she started up the path.

I stayed still, staring at her with my left eye. Did I just make a friend? I shook my head and caught up with her. "Hey, after the entrance ceremony, come see me. Maybe we can hang out!" she said. "Uh, sure," I say. She smiled and we walked all the way to the academy without saying a word after that. I wandered around the school during the ceremony. I don't need to attend it like I do school.

The bell rang and kids poured out of the classrooms. I walked to class 1-3 and sat in the back of the room. A lady in a lab coat and glasses walked in the room. She had long brown hair tied in a ponytail and a green tank top and blue shorts like Penny's underneath the lab coat. "Welcome class, I am Miss Miamoto, your new homeroom teacher at Yokai Academy!" the lady said. "Hey, can you just shut up? I just got here and I don't wanna hear a thing," a girl next to me said. She wore a brown dress and had a blue flower clip in her brown tied up hair. "And you are…Maya Flora?" Miss Miamoto said, checking the roster. "Yeah, what's it to you?" Maya said. "Looks like we've got a punk in here. Oh well, we are monsters after all," Miss Miamoto said. I glared at Maya with my eye but then the door burst open.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. This school is so big and I got lost." I looked at the door and Penny was on her knees breathing heavily. "That's fine. Pick a seat and stay quiet while we do introductions," Miss Miamoto said. Penny nodded and stood up. She looked in my direction and her eyes were bright like stars. "Mortelle!" she screamed and jumped on me. I gently pushed her away, but she started flailing her arms. "We're in the same homeroom! This is the best day ever!" Penny said and she hugged me again. I pushed away with more force and she stopped. Her eyes closed and she got up and sat at a seat with a serious look on her face. I stared at her for a while before I did too. Miss Miamoto went through the names and went over the school guidelines and told us to have a great year. I stared out the window at the dull forest and sea until class was over. I sighed and then Penny clung to my arm and dragged me out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to stand my ground. "Campus exploring!" she said. "Hey you, reaper," I heard someone say. Penny stopped and turned around. It was Maya. "You probably think you're better than us, daydreaming the whole time. Do you think you can beat me?" she said. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Don't play dumb. You think you're better than everyone else." Maya grabbed my hair and threw me against the wall. Penny came over to me and dragged me away from her. We ended up outside by the dorms and she was out of breath.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I say to break the silence. "What is it?" she said. "Why are sweet one minute and then cold-hearted the next? I've never heard of a monster with multi-personalities," I said. She looked puzzled and then smiled. "This panda hat holds my powers. The hat is old and is starting to rip, so my powers are less controlled. But she is really a good person! She helps me when I'm in trouble and I guess she really likes you because she dragged you away from that girl with a second to spare!" Penny said. I stared blankly at her for a while and my heart was beating. Is this what it feels like to have a friend? "If you're okay, I'm gonna go see my room." Penny hugged me and ran towards the dorm entrance and I watched her go, not knowing what to do.

Something lifted me off the ground and I saw Maya's hands in my hair. "Now your little friend is gone. Let's finish what we started," Maya said and she kicked my stomach and sent me flying. I landed on my feet and created a barrier around me and ran away into the woods. I didn't hear her chasing me, so I released the barrier. "Ah!" I heard a female scream coming from the dorms and I ran as fast as I could. I fell from the intense pain in my stomach from Maya's kick, but someone's life could be on the line. I quickly got up and ran again. Trees fell down and I saw the dorms. There was a large green creature with a blue flower in its brown hair. Maya. She is an orc. In her hands was a screaming Penny. "Penny!" I shouted. Both Maya and Penny turned to me. Maya dropped Penny and she screamed when she hit the ground. Blood was rushing to my head and I ran toward Maya as fast as I could, but she hit me with her arm like a fly.

I hit a tree and my mind went blank. It was dark, but I could feel Penny's hands on my body and hear her calling my name. I slowly opened my eyes and patted her head. Her eyes turned red and she gently put me on the ground and walked toward Maya. "You want more of this?" Maya taunted. Penny jumped above Maya and kicked her in the face. She landed gracefully and Maya crushed a few trees upon impact. "Yes I do want more. Can you give me some or can I just kill you right now?" Penny said coldly. Maya tried to get up, but she fell unconscious and returned to her human form. Penny walked over to me and patted my head. After that, I passed out.

When I woke up, Penny was smiling above me. "Are you okay?" she asked. She was back to normal. I nodded and realized we were still outside. "You didn't have to wait until I woke up," I said. She looked confused. "Why not? Friends should always stick together," she said. "Friends?" I blushed at the word. Penny smiled and hugged me. "This will be a great year for sure!" she said as she giggled. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. "Yes. Yes it will," I said.


	2. Blood Sucker Kana

My eyes would hardly open. Being woken up by an annoying alarm clock at six thirty in the morning to attend a stupid high school is a real pain. I walked down the path from the dorms to the academy, passing other tired looking students. I yawned and continued to walk until I heard someone call my name. "Mortelle!" a voice said. I stood still and someone hugged me from behind, knocking me down. "Good morning!" the person said. I knew it was Penny. She is always so cheerful. The only time I really saw ever angry was when Maya attacked us the other day, but ever since then she's acting like it never happened. "Penny, can you get off me?" I asked quietly. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Penny said. She got up and grabbed my arm to help me up. "Come on, let's be the first ones to class!" she said. She dragged me half way to the school until I stopped. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I can walk to school without you holding onto me," I said coldly. "But friends walk like this all the time," Penny said. "Since when did I become your friend?!" I shout. All of the tired monsters stopped to look at us. I looked at the confused Penny and ran away as fast as I could.

After a while, I ended up by the red sea beyond the forest around the school. I sat on a bench to catch my breath. I looked at the sky and heard something behind me crack. Black crows flew away and I quickly turned my head to see if anyone was there. "Help me," a voice said.

Behind a bush, I saw a girl about my age on the ground, clutching her stomach. She had black hair tied in a red ponytail, a purple short sleeved shirt with a large red heart on the chest, and a very short light blue skirt. "Help me," she said again. I ran over to her to help her and she clung onto me like Penny. Her head was on my shoulder for a while until she lifted it up. Her eyes were red like the sea. _Oh no _I thought. I tried to push her away from me, but she wrapped her hands around my neck and held me close. "Help me," she said again. "No. You're a vampire!" I said. "Aw, then I'll have to force you to help me," she said. She lifted her head and bit my neck. My mind was foggy, but I was still conscious. "Will you help me now?" she asked. "Yes. I will help you," I said. I can't control my body anymore. What I want to say is get away from me. "Great!" she said. We stood up and began walking toward the school.

"Mortelle?" a voice said. It was Penny. The girl stopped and then began moving again, ignoring Penny. "Mortelle!" she called again. We kept walking, but I can't resist her powers. Suddenly, the girl flies past me, hitting a tree. I regained control of my body again and turned around. Penny was there and she was angry. "Penny," I say under my breath. She walks in front of me. "Mortelle, stay away from her. She's a powerful vampire named Kana Tsubaki. She's one of the most powerful vampires around," Penny said. I nod. "Right," I said. Kana got up off the ground. "Now I'm pissed," she says.

Kana ran towards us and Penny pushed me out of the way. I looked at Penny and she took the hit for me. "Penny!" I scream as I run toward her. "Mortelle. Are you okay?" she says, looking at me. I nod with tears in my eyes. "Yeah," I say as I rub her head. Her eyes widened and then closed. Penny stood up and her eyes turned red like Kana's. "So you're up. Are you ready to fight?" Kana said.

"Yeah. I wanna end this. Class is gonna start soon," Penny said. Her bad side came out and is ready to play. "Okay!" Kana shouted. She ran towards Penny with her right arm ready to punch, but Penny grabbed her wrist and threw her on the ground. The ground around Kana cracked and made a hole. Penny slowly walked toward her. "Is that all you got?" she taunted. Kana sat up and backed away from her, scared. Penny kept walking and I had to do something quickly.

"Penny!" I say. She turns to me. "Don't do it," I say. Penny raises an eyebrow. "What?" she asked. "There is no point in fighting her and she's obviously scared now. Just please stop," I said. I stare at Penny who glares at me for a while. She walks over to me and slaps me across the face. "Just this once," she says. I put my hand on my cheek. "I'm sorry!" Penny said. She returned to normal. "It's fine," I say smiling. I walked around her to Kana and hold out my hand. "Let's get going. Class is gonna start soon," I say. Kana looks at my hand for a while and then takes it. I help her up and she pulls me into a close hug. "Thank you," she says. "You're welcome."


	3. Clubs

Miss Miamoto walked in the class seemingly more excited than usual. "Class, today you will all sign up for clubs! Clubs are places where you can make friends and do fun stuff! Isn't that wonderful?" she says giddily. My eyebrow twitches at the word "friend." I can feel Penny staring at me with wide, happy eyes, so I just look out the window, pretending not to notice. The bell rings and Miss Miamoto escorts the class outside where the third years have put up stands advertising their club. "Mortelle! What do you want to sign up for?" Penny asks.

I look around and nothing catches my eyes. I see a stand with a pile of books on a table and a familiar figure is looking at the one on top. "Isn't that Kana over there?" I ask Penny, pointing to the girl. "I guess it is. I think that's the reading club. Let's go over there!" Penny grabs my arm and drags me over to the stand before I can say anything. "Kana! It's nice to see you again! That's a big book you got there! Is it any good?" Penny says happy as ever. Kana glances up at me instead of Penny. "Hi Mortelle. Are you interested in the book club as well?" she says calmly. "I've never really been interested in books, but I guess I wouldn't mind joining," I say. "Very well then. I've decided I'll be in the book club," Kana says, closing the book. Penny looks at Kana and then at me. "I'll join too!" she says. Kana turns her head so she wouldn't look at Penny.

I remembered what happened between the three of us and put a hand on Kana's shoulder. She backs up a little scared. "Kana, you know we're not mad at you, right?" I say. She glances at Penny who looks a little worried and put her hand on Kana's other shoulder. "Yeah. Look, I'm really sorry I hurt you. Sometimes the panda blood in me just takes over and I can't control what happens. I'm really sorry. Will you be our friend?" Penny asks. Kana thought for a moment and gave a small nod. Penny put her arms around our necks and pulled us in for a hug. "Best friends forever!" she squealed. Kana and I looked at each other and shrugged.

The bell rang and the third years escorted their club members to a room somewhere in the school. Penny, Kana, and I went to the library which was probably the largest room in the school. There were bookshelves everywhere as far as the eye could see. Penny looked at some fairly short books while Kana and I searched the shelves in the back of the room. I spotted a thick book with a lock on it. I tried pulling it off, but it wouldn't budge. I used a little bit of my magic and it can right off.

I felt a surge of electricity run through me and I dropped the book. A light came from the book and a large figure appeared. The light disappeared and a red dragon was there. "Kana, is that what I think it is?" I ask. She turned around with wide eyes and nodded. "It's a dragon, but how?" Her eyes found the book on the floor. "Mortelle! You opened a forbidden book! The dragon is from the book. Close it quickly!" Kana shouted. I nod and try to reach for the book, but the dragon's tail hits me and throws me into a nearby bookshelf. "Mortelle!" I hear Penny scream from the other side of the room. Penny ran towards the mighty beast and roundhouse kicked its face.

Black wings came out of Kana's back and she flew around the dragon to confuse it. I should have none she had wings since she is a vampire. While the dragon was distracted, Penny rolled under the dragon's stomach and grabbed the book. She grabbed both ends of the book and tried to close it, but they were barely moving. The dragon saw Penny and swatted her with its leg. She flew in my direction and I caught her. "It won't close!" she said. I took the book from her and tried closing it myself, but it wouldn't move. I used some of my magic but that angered the dragon. Its tail hit Kana and she was on the floor.

"No!" I screamed. Penny and Kana were unable to fight and I was the only one left. I put both of my hands together and used an ancient reaper spell for sealing demons. Ropes of light formed around the demon and tightened so it couldn't move. I spread my arms and used a basic extermination spell to kill the dragon. The dragon screamed in agony before it disappeared. I quickly took the book and sealed it with the spell. The lock returned to the book and I fell to my knees. I used way to much energy. "Are you two okay?" Kana asks from across the room. Penny and I nod when we hear someone come into the library.

"What on Earth happened here?!" a voice says. It was Miss Miamoto. "There was a spider." Penny says. "How can a spider possibly do this much damage? All three of you, clean this up right now!" she yells before leaving the room. We all look at each other and laugh. I can tell book club is gonna be fun.


	4. Stray Cat in the Library

The next day at book club, it was fairly quiet. Some students who I didn't know sat at the few tables throughout the library and did homework and other members I also didn't know read books at the tables. Penny, Kana, and I searched for books to read, looking at a different section of the room so we didn't have to fight another monster. Penny was really happy when she found a shelf full of kid books and Kana took a book about some weird vampire love story. I still had yet to find a book, so I looked in a section with nonfiction books.

I walked down the aisles of books and something soft brushed against my ankles. My feet kicked it and a small screech came out somewhere under me. A small black figure ran around the bookshelves. "What was that?" I said under my breath.

"Mortelle! Look at this cute little puppy! It's so adorable!" Penny said cheerfully behind me. She held up one of the picture books she had in front of my face. Kana followed behind her. "Penny, be quiet. We're in a library or did you forget about that while looking at your kindergarten books?" she scolded.

Penny pouted and turned back to me. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "Something touched my leg and I think it was a cat. All I know is that it ran away and it was black," I said. Kana looked around the floor. "I think I might know what it is," she said.

"What is it?" I asked. Kana cleared her throat and said, "Some of the third years told me there is a cat monster that resides in the library. None of the boys have ever seen it, but the girls say it always touches them in creepy ways." "Creepy how?" I asked. "They say the cat monster is a total pervert, but no one knows who it really is," Kana said.

"Let's find it!" Penny suggests. "I don't think that's a good idea," Kana says. I looked at both of them and stood next to Penny. "I'm with Penny on this. I want to know who it is." Kana stared at me and sighed. "Alright, but how are we going to find it?" she questioned.

"Cat traps!" Penny suggests. Kana sighed and I noticed a spell book on the shelf next to me. I grabbed it and searched through the pages. "What are you doing?" they ask me. "There has to be a tracking spell somewhere in here," I say while scanning the pages. "Found it!" I say when my eyes find the words to a tracking spell.

I mutter the words of the spell and then I get this strange feeling. My feet start moving on their own and the two girls followed me. We walked past the students and tons of bookcases until we got to a door that was in the very back of the library. Kana tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Instead, Penny took her place and opened it with ease.

Behind the door, there was trash everywhere and the room was very dark. "I can't see a thing in here," Penny complained. "Me neither," Kana agreed. "Stay here. Come if I scream, okay?" I say. They both said okay and I walked into the room. I moved my hair out of the way of my right eye and everything became clear. My right eye had some magic powers and one of them allows me to see in the dark. The room looked about as clean as a sewer. I walked over some trash and heard something move.

I quickly ran over to where the sound came from and the figure from before ran away. "Not this time!" I yelled. Out of nowhere, Penny jumped in front of the figure and slowed it down. Kana jumped and tackled the figure, making sure it wouldn't get away.

"Nice job, you guys," I say and take the figure out of Kana's arms. It was a black cat that didn't seem too creepy. "Aw! He's so cute!" Penny said. I saw the cat blush and it jumped over to Penny, rubbing against her chest. "I'm not as cute as you, miss," a voice said. Kana and I looked at each other and then at the cat. "It…just talked…" we said.

"You're not too bad yourselves," the voice said again and the cat turned to us. Kana grabbed the cat by the neck.

"Who are you?" she asked, trying to hold back her anger. "I'm Brandon Carson, and who might you lovely girls be?" the cat said. "Mortelle, Kana, and Penny," Penny introduced. "Ooh, and such lovely names too. Are you all in the book club as well?" Brandon asked. "Yes," I said hesitantly. "This has to be fate. To be in the same club as such beautiful girls is definitely fate!" he squealed.

"Wait, same club?! You're actually in the book club?" Kana said. "Sure am. Now we can be together for the year!" he said. Penny cheered and Kana and I wanted nothing more than to change clubs.


	5. Witch Chu

Kana and Penny waited for me outside my dorm so we could walk to school together. I was really tired and I could tell Kana was too. Penny's cheerfulness every morning made me want to sleep in even more.

"There's a new student today in our class!" she said. I groaned and Kana asked who it was. "I don't know, but we should be extra friendly to them!" Penny said. "Do we have to?" we asked. Penny stood in front of us and told us we have to. We sighed and continued the walk.

"Good morning girls!" a male voice said. We turned around and a cat ran towards us. "Brandon!" Penny screamed and held out her arms for a hug. My foot kicked the small monster and sent him flying in the forest that surrounded the school. "Mortelle!" Penny said like a child who got their favorite toy taken away. Kana giggled and tried to keep her composure.

There was nothing to see except for trees and the ocean for a while. Up ahead, there were a few boys towering over a girl. "You don't belong here, little witch. Go back to where you came from," one of the said. "No I don't think I will," the girl said. "You dare defy us?" they all said. "Yep!" she laughed. "You bitch!"

One boy was about to slap her, but Penny appeared in front of the girl and guarded her. "Nobody hits a defenseless girl," she said seriously. I couldn't tell if her panda side came out or not. "Look, another stupid girl," they scoffed. Penny got mad and did a roundhouse kick to one of the boys' face. She rotated her body and ended up hitting every boy. "Let's go," she said and grabbed the girl's hand.

Kana and I ran after them and finally caught up when they stopped at the entrance. "Are you the new student?" Kana asked. "Yep! My names is Chu Honda. Thank you for saving me back there," the girl said. I got a good look at her and she had brown eyes, long black hair in pigtails, and wore all lime green. "Nice to meet you! I'm Penny and that's Kana and Mortelle," Penny introduced.

"What happened back there?" I asked. "It's nothing. I get that a lot because I'm a witch," Chu said. "That's not right at all!" Penny pouted. "It's fine. If you didn't show up, I just would have knocked them all out with my magic," Chu giggled.

"There she is!" We turned around and saw the boys from before running straight for us. "Mortelle, take Chu away from here. We'll handle these guys," Kana said. "Right." I took Chu and we ran into the forest so we could help out if we needed to. I put up a barrier around us and Chu started giggling.

There were four boys, but all of them looked really tough. Penny charged after the two boys in front and when they were in close range, she jumped over them and delivered a rear kick to each of them. Kana flew above the boys and flew in circles to confuse them. She was so fast that I didn't see her move from the sky to the ground behind the boys. She hit pressure points on the neck and knocked them out. Every boy was unconscious. Chu and I cheered and ran up to the girls. Kana stared at the boys with hunger in her eyes. "I missed breakfast this morning…can I have their blood before I wake up?" she asked. We all exchanged glances and nodded. This was the first time I ever saw Kana suck blood since we first met.

"Chu, do you know what class you're in?" Penny asked. "Um, Miss Miamoto's I think," she thought. Penny's eyes lit up and she hugged the smaller girl. "Yay! We're all in the same class!" she cheered. "We better hurry up soon before we're late to class," I say. Penny stops hugging Chu and Kana wiped the blood of her face. We all walked to our class to start our day as friends.


End file.
